


Knowing Her Limits

by lasairfhiona



Series: Pressing the Limits [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh's in a tight spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing Her Limits

Calleigh learned from an early age what her limits were. The knowledge came after experimenting with just how far she could go and how much she could push her boundaries. There were some areas in life where she no longer pushed. She knew just how long she could stay awake before she crashed, hard. She knew just how big a gun she could handle before she put others in jeopardy. Thanks to her father, she knew how much was too much to drink. Then there were other areas where she constantly pushed at her boundaries in order to grow. It was the latter which undoubtedly lead her to where she stood now facing men she didn't want to be facing and knowing there was no way out and no back-up coming. The last thing she had time to think as the gun pointing at her fired was, "I'm sorry Horatio".


End file.
